victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Slap Fight
The Slap Fight is the 11th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 58th overall. Plot Tori and the gang are caught up in a competition to see who can get the most followers on The Slap. When Trina appears to have an outrageous amount of followers, Tori stays up all night trying to get more than her, Meanwhile slacking off on her part of a short-film with the gang. Jade and Beck leave the room the next day to get more followers, quickly followed by Cat and Robbie. Although Andre and Tori appear to be 'too cool' for it, they catch each other secretly trying to get the most followers as well. Cat's tactic is to post 1,000 random thoughts a day, Robbie holds a contest for his followers and gives himself a complete makeover, Beck takes hot pictures of himself and makes a live broadcast of himself washing his car shirtless, Jade threatens and scares people into following her, or as she puts it, 'gently suggesting' that they follow her, André has his grandmother post for him, and Tori takes on a challenge. After a huge fight breaks out between Beck and André at lunch and Robbie confronts Cat about a false tweet she posted about him, they all turn on Tori. She defends herself, and André questions how Trina got all those followers in the first place. Sinjin tells them that three months ago Trina told him she'd teach him to jump rope if she changed her followers from 34 to 900, so he did. He tells them he's disgusted how the most popular, lucky kids at Hollywood Arts would get so caught up in seeing who can get the most followers, leaving them feeling ashamed. With 19 hours left to finish their short-film, they manage to scrape it together, and it turns out comedic, with horrible acting from everyone. http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/victorious-the-slap-fight/EP012366370069?aid=zap2it Trivia *According to a tweet by Matt, Avan and Leon, and an interview by Victoria, Victorious was not renewed for a fourth production season, which means that this was the last episode of Victorious ever produced. *Beck's and Robbie's hair is shorter in this episode. This also happened in Beggin' On Your Knees (Beginning of Season 2). *This is the 2nd time Sinjin is seen in the Vega's house, and the third time he was seen around the Vega house. *During the filming for this episode, Ariana tweeted, "About to shoot my last scene for this season @Victorious.. Wanna come back already." *In production, this was the last episode of Victorious ever filmed. *The production code is 327 and Victorious first aired on March 27 (3/27). *According to Victorious twitter Beck will post a video of himself washing his car to get more followers. **Also, Tori appears to be playing in her worst movie along with Jade and Beck. *The Kyoki Milk Challenge may be based off The Cinnamon Challenge. *This the second time that Jade and Robbie acted as a couple for a movie. Would have been third if Robbie got the role of Walter in Tori and Jade's Play Date. *Cat and Robbie are possible a couple in this episode because they are seen together laughing, smiling and even holding hands. *This is the first time since Season 1, where Cat says "What that's supposed to mean?", after Tori blows into the trombone. *In Driving Tori Crazy, when Beck gives Tori and the Northridge Girls a ride, he claims his car is a 1967 Pontiac GTO. However, we only see the car from the windshield in that episode. The video where Beck is washing his car confirms at least the make and model of the car. *Sinjin breaks the fourth wall when he says that he's not usually allowed in the "Main's houses" and mentions the main characters as the "Mains". *When Robbie dances and shows off his make up, and he says, "Would you follow me? I'd follow me" it was a referece to the film The Silence of the Lambs. *During the premiere of the short film, Tori, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and André look really embarrassed after watching themselves speak their lines. This could be that their really nervous about what the teacher would think or it could be that they know how rushed and bad their acting was. *'Ending Tagline:' "You're doing way more gentle than my mom does it." -Robbie. *In one scene, if you look closely, you can see that it says 'Sam & Cat Coming Soon' on a building above Tori's head. *This is the first time that the Teacher of the class has not been named. Goofs *Sometimes when Cat is typing, her thumbs pressing down doesn't match the letters of the words she's writing. *Most of the tweets Cat said she tweeted on TheSlap was not shown on the acutal website TheSlap.com but it's possible the show does not follow the real life website. *If Cat posted 1,000 tweets a day, she would probably hit tweet limit, like what Twitter has. *In "Socks and Violins" Jade starts with her eye patch on her right eye then it goes to her left eye for a few seconds then goes back to her right. *If you watch carefully, while at the lunch table the sign behind Sinjin and Tori keeps changing. *If Sinjin made a short film already last year for the class, why would he be in the class again? (it is possible that Sinjin failed the class and had to retake it) Quotes Sinjin: '''(To Jade) What does it mean to be a woman? '''Tori: '''You have 977 followers. How do you have so many? '''Trina: '''Cause I'm amazing, I'm pretty, I'm smart, I'm pretty. '''André: (To Jade) Where are you going? Jade: To get more followers. (Leaves Sikowitz's classroom) Beck: Jade it's not important how many... I'm gonna get more followers. (Leaves after Jade) André: 'Beck you can't leave you gotta... '''André: '(To Robbie) Where are you going? '''Robbie: For a walk in the sunshine. Cat: People like reading weird stuff about other people. Sinjin: '''S, my name is Sinjin and my wife's name is Trina- '''Trina: ''(dropes jump-rope)'' I'm done with this. Sinjin: 'You guys make me sick. '''Beck: '''Why? '''Sinjin: ''Cause! You're all great looking, and talented, and popular! I mean, you guys star in every play at this school! And you sing all the songs, and you do all the talking in class...you guys have it all! And you're really worried about which one of you has the most followers? (Awkward silence) '''Sinjin: '''Yeah. Feel the shame? 'Cause... you should feel the shame. (Leaves the table) Gallery Click [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:The_Slap_Fight '''here] to see the photo gallery for The Slap Fight. Video Gallery Victorious GROUP HUG & COLLAPSE! Nick's Victorious Slap Fight Interview With The Cast New Victorious Promo Victorious- The Slap Fight FULL Promo! Victorious - "The Slap Fight" Sneak Peek 2 (HD) Victorious - "The Slap Fight" Sneak Peek 1 (HD) VICTORiOUS S04E11 The Slap Fight Part 1|Part 1 VICTORiOUS S04E11 The Slap Fight Part 2|Part 2 References 411 411